Anniversary: a Megamind Fanfiction
by papillondelune
Summary: On the day of Megamind and Roxanne's two year anniversary, a new foe attempts to destroy their happiness. Can Megamind save the day or will he finally meet his match? Please read and comment. Rated T just in case. I do not own Megamind.


**This is my first published fan fiction. Please comment and tell me what you think. Criticism welcomed!**

Anniversary: a Megamind Fanfiction

The rich smell of brewing coffee permeated the air. Roxanne slowly opened her cerulean eyes and was instantly met with the scent of her favorite dark roast. Shifting slightly under the mounds of blankets she continued to allow herself to adjust to the light streaming through the window of the Lair. Since the former villain had declared himself keeper of the peace, he had followed his girlfriend's suggestion of adding windows to give him a well deserved view.

Finally deciding to get up, Roxanne slipped out of the warm fortitude of blankets and was greeted to the cooler air of the room.

"Ughhhh" she groaned as she put on her slippers and robe impatiently she headed down the stairs to see her Megamind. Glancing through the door of the lab, Roxanne pinched together eyebrows as she did not see her blue skinned boyfriend working on some kind of contraption. Suddenly the recognizable BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP of the smoke alarm sounded as smoke filled the air. Racing down the hall Roxanne began to shout for Megamind as her mind raced for the cause of the incident.

"Was the Lair on fire? Had one of Megamind's rivals come for revenge?" Scenario after scenario dashed across her mind as she frantically searched for her love.

Upon reaching the kitchen she was met by her boyfriend fanning the alarm frantically. The reporter sighed in relief as she realized Megamind had attempted, and failed, once again to cook breakfast. The alarm's wail was suddenly cut off as Megamind had dehydrated it. Blushing a violet hue, Megamind met Roxanne's eye line.

"I made coffee. Would you like some?" He asked timidly.

"Sure" answered Roxanne as she smiled at his embarrassment. "Where is Minion this morrning?" She enquired as Megamind hurriedly began to pour a cup for Roxanne.

"He left to run some errands and to give us some space"

"Why is he doing that?" She asked receiving the steaming mug from her beloved. Confusion graced over his countenance as he processed Roxanne's question. Laughing lightly Megamind pecked his girlfriend on the cheek.

"You should really check your calendar Miss Richi" whispering close to her ear seductively. Roxanne leaned back to look at his expression. A playful smirk spread across his face. It was then she realized that today was their two year anniversary. Her pupils blew up as she gasped at her forgetfulness.

"I cannot believe I forgot I'm so-" her apology was interrupted by a outburst of laughter.

"Lithium, oxygen, Vanadium, erbium... its fine. I know you cannot cognate anything before you've had your coffee. OW!" The last comment had earned him a playful smack.

"I love you Megamind and I truly am sorry I forgot. With work and everything-"

"shhhh" Megamind silenced her once again this time with the deep kiss. "I told you it's ok. Lucky for you I have everything planned" Grinning mischievously.

"Alright. But why was setting the kitchen on fire part of your plan?" Roxanne loved to tease her boyfriend and knew exactly what buttons to press.

"I was trying to make eggs and toast for you but I got distracted..." This time Roxanne broke the conversation with a brief kiss. Breaking the kiss she stared deep in to his emerald eyes.

"I'll go get ready and then we can go out for breakfast." Kissing him quickly once again and ran off; disappearing from view.

Megamind's POV

Smiling from the imprint of Roxanne's lips against them I set to work on cleaning up the ruined breakfast. Humming and dancing to the tune of Van Halen, I happily scrubbed the blackened residue off the cooking supplies. Halfway into "Shool's Out for Summer" a sharp scream rang out. Immediately I dropped the pan. As it clanged onto the ground I dashed down the hall to the room Roxanne and I shared.

"She probably fell, or saw a rat, or is playing another joke on me" I thought. Or, or, or, every possible scenario played over and over in my mind. "Roxanne?" Praying to the Good Gods she would answer. "Roxanne are you alright?" My heart pounded as I reached the doorway to our room. Tentatively I crossed the threshold searching for the love of my life. "Roxanne?" I spoke once again, my voice raw and wavering in fear. I stepped forward slowly, willing myself to go forward. Heel, toe, heel, toe. Left then right. A deep unsettling feeling began to blossom in my gut, like a poisonous flower. Heel, toe, heel, toe. Left then right. I approached the bed. Shaking I saw a note on the top of the crumpled sheets...

 **So how was is. Like I said I have never done this before but I'm really excited to see how people will respond to my writing. If you were confused when Megamind began to list elements, their symbols put together spell lover.**


End file.
